Bubble Bathos
by Darth Gojira
Summary: Harry/Cho PWP as they reconcile in the Prefect's bath in book 5. No real plot, just smut. Please leave reviews, since I'm just a well-read virgin
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter knew of only a few ways to relieve stress, and he thanked Hermione for suggesting a long soak in the Prefect's tu

Harry Potter knew of only a few ways to relieve stress, and he thanked Hermione for suggesting a long soak in the Prefect's tub. His map and cloak lay discreetly hidden behind a stall, but close enough to grab in case of an unexpected visitor. He had just stepped into the tub when he began to drift in thought. Thoughts of what happened with Cho Chang clouded his mind. He tried to clear it, but nothing ruins a bath like thinking of his problems. He relished even less remembering what latest injustices Umbridge and Snape could think up for him.

He simply closed his eyes as he drifted away from the conscious. Hermione was right; all his problems seemed to temporarily dissipate with the water and the heat. He seldom enjoyed his baths; the Dursleys only let him soak enough to smell decent, and the crowded showers were simply annoying. For a moment, he was oblivious, even to the miserable-looking Ravenclaw that entered.

Cho Chang was glad she took Anthony Goldstein's advice. She had been depressed more than ever lately. First Cedric, now she was losing Harry, too. Umbridge was making everything dreadful, and none of her friends sympathized. She couldn't understand it; they tried to be nice to her, but they couldn't help but be unsympathetic to her problems. Maybe she deserved Hufflepuff after all. Cedric's house….The pain blasted her like a curse.

She shocked into the real world by seeing not only the bath occupied, but by Harry Potter of all people. She couldn't let escape a gasp. She would have ordinarily have noticed how calm and seductive he looked in the tub, but the shock bowled her over. His eyes snapped open. "Cho!" Harry yelped.

Cho turned red and stumbled. Terrified, she fumbled for the door. "Wait", Harry reached for a towel. She squeezed her eyes shut as he wrapped the towel around himself. "What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"I was hoping to take a bath to feel better, after what you did to me" she snapped.

For once, Harry felt remorse. He was to blame. The sickle finally dropped. And it was his turn to cry. Cho couldn't help but feel sorry. It had neither been her nor his fault. It was a simple misunderstanding. She joined him to kneel on the floor to sob. Involuntarily, she embraced him, and he put his arms around her.

They sat there for a while in each other's arms, simply letting out their anger and their pain. "I don't want to lose you" Cho murmured as she stroked Harry's bare back.

"I'm so sorry, Cho, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?" he asked.

"I don't know. Kiss me?" Harry easily obliged, kissing her hard. Their previous kisses were chaste and awkward, but the need was too great, their desire too powerful.

"Harry, I'm wet" the young Ravenclaw wrinkled her nose and looked at her soaking robes.

"I'm pretty hard myself-"

"No, my clothes are soaked from the water"

"Oops. Sorry" Muttered Harry as he backed away, "Should I try a drying charm?"

"Not now. I actually would like to take a bath"

"Should I get out then?"

Her beautiful dark eyes gleamed as an idea entered her mind, "I don't think so" Harry barely had time to gasp as Cho pulled off her robes and undid her shirt.

Harry was unable to breathe, staring at her slim body and her black brassiere. She blushed at his gaze, "You're not bad yourself. You can look away, you know" He returned her smile and stepped back into the tub, casting his towel aside. He squeezed his eyes shut, not daring to look. Cho giggled as she finished undressing, finally sliding into the tub with a sigh.

"You can look now" she laughed as Harry slowly opened his eyes. While most of her was underwater, seeing her cream-colored shoulders, pale throat, and the tops of her round breasts was quite enough to make Harry hyperventilate. "So who told you to come here?" Cho asked.

"Hermione Granger. Mother hen of the house, she is. Whatever you might have heard, there's nothing between us"

The other student laughed, "For me it was Anthony Goldstien. He managed to beat off Michael Corner"

"Nothing there, I hope"

"Harry" she swam over to his side, "I'm not going to leave you"

"And I won't leave you, no matter what comes" he promised. Without warning she hugged him again, her warm naked body pressing against Harry. His erection grew as he felt her in his arms, kissed her on the cheek. Cho looked down to see Harry's arousal under the water, only to blush.

"I've never done this before" she admitted.

"Neither have I. Are you sure you want to?" he asked her cautiously.

"Yes"

Summoning up his courage, Harry took her ear in his mouth, sucking and nibbling. In response, she began to suck on his neck, tenderly catching his flesh in her lips. They kissed again, Harry taking in her tongue, unafraid and unconcerned. The only thing that mattered now was himself and the beautiful girl in front of him. Her nails traced the outline of his shoulder blades, his palms caressing her own back.

Cho lay her head on his shoulder closing her eyes in contentment. Naked in a bath with Harry Potter; it was an enviable place for any girl in her mind, but she felt alive and loved again for the first time in that year. For once she was truly happy. And judging by Harry's eager nuzzling of her soft neck to such an extent that he took off his glasses; it looked as if Harry had finally become the bright, sprightly boy that she first fell for.

"Do you know how long I've wanted this? To simply feel you?" he whispered in her ear "You have no idea how much I've wanted this".

"I've had erotic dreams about you. Whenever there was a game, I'd imagine what you'd look like without your outfit, you riding something other than your broom with that kind of intensity" she responded with a nibble.

"This is better than Quidditch"

"I'm not disagreeing with you. All the games were better, though, when you were there"

"King and Queen of the Air, that's us" he joked.

"Let's start a family of broom-riders" she giggled.

"Only on the condition that we sleep together every night, my queen"

"Granted your majesty" And with that, she gave his nipples a pinch. Harry gasped as she tweaked and twisted and licked his chest, rubbing it with her long, wonderful hair. He could only grab a handful and kiss it as she tormented him.

The pleasure only intensified as Cho plunged a hand into the water, groping around his pubic hair, his thighs until finally grasping his prick. Harry gasped and nearly slammed his head against the wall as he writhed under her unskilled but effective touch. "God, Cho….don't stop….oh my god" he moaned as her fingers began to manipulate him in more and more active and sensuous ways.

"I'd take you in my mouth if I could do it underwater" she shrugged. Her nails scraped slowly on his retracting foreskin, exposing the head beneath to her wonderful fingers.

"It's…okay….Cho!" he was interrupted by her pumping him confidently. Too hard. "I'm….going….to…." He climaxed into the water, yelling out Cho's name.

"Oops. Did I overdo it?" she asked him, holding onto Harry's shoulders to stabilize the shaking boy.

"That…..was…..wonderful" he gasped as he slumped into the bath. She kissed him again, relieved.

"That was fun" she admitted.

"I just wish I could do something for you" Harry looked embarrassed.

"I know some things might help. Here" With that, she grabbed his sinewy hands and placed them on her partially-underwater breasts. Both teenagers shuddered as the contact. Taking a deep breath, Harry began to caress her breasts, marveling at their softness and sensitivity. She shuddered in his grasp, throwing her head back. He went for her exposed neck, sucking on it, planting marks next to his old ones.

Arching, Cho heaved herself out of the tub so to expose her flesh to the waist. Harry's mouth moved down her neck to kiss her breasts. He blew on her nipples playfully, and was amazed by their reaction. He kissed a dark areole, savoring the warm flesh next to his lips. She yelped at the blast of pleasure. Sensing he was on to something, he began to pull at the sensitive tip with his lips, slowly sucking more and more of her wonderful breast. Her moans egged him on until he had the tip rubbing against the base of his tongue, his mouth engulfing her delicious flesh.

Temporarily sated, Harry released his grip and moved down more, covering her abdomen with kisses. One on her belly button made her gasp, which was a cue for Harry to start licking. Cho squirmed and cooed under his ministrations. "Too bad I can't go underwater" he admitted as he looked longingly at her slim hips.

"Remember what I did? I was thinking…" she trailed off as he began to stroke her sensitive thighs.

It took a minute of frantic groping between her legs to reach her slit, but Harry consoled himself with her moans and gasps as his fingers explored her. He found it, and began to touch what felt like a nub. A choked scream was enough to tell him he had found it. He explored it, cautiously slipping a finger inside what felt like some opening. He wished he had spent more time on the anatomy textbooks that Hermione found for him and Ron, but remembered Ron's mixture of arousal and confusion at the drawings. It was more fun to explore.

He poked his fingers deeper into the opening. First one set her shuddering, another caused a scream. "You've found it, Harry…..don't stop…." She moaned, body shuddering. Harry kissed his way up Cho's body as he continued fingering her, stopping at her neglected nipple to suck on it. This combination made her start to writhe. He sucked deep as he thrust two fingers at once deep into her.

Cho screamed out Harry's name as she came after a minute of this. This was beyond anything she could imagine, far more powerful than her fumblings with her own fingers. This was heaven, courtesy of the boy who loved her. She fell forward into his arms, body slipping from his mouth and fingers to lean on his shoulder. "Was that okay?" Harry asked. "I….loved it" she sighed into his shoulder.

He gently pushed her back to kiss her. "Cho, do you want to…you know…." He trailed off.

"I'd like to Harry, if it's okay with you. I mean, it's not like you're under any obligation…"

"I will" he smiled at her, intense green eyes boring into her sensuously dark ones, losing himself just as she lost herself.

They simply held each other for a while, while their energy was slowly recovered. "Harry?" Cho broke the silence, "I'm ready". With that, she began to rub her soft hips against Harry's erection.

"So am I" he could barely gasp out as she wrapped her arms around him and began to kiss him. He returned her kisses fervently, his hands moving down her smooth sides to her hips.

Steadying herself, Cho grabbed Harry's hips and rubbed herself against him. He bucked his hips involuntarily, finally making contact with her clitoris. She gasped as he thrust slowly into her, her folds peeling back his foreskin oh-so-slowly. "Slowly, Harry"

"Oh my god, Cho" She stretched her arms to grasp the sides of the tub, while Harry moved his hands down to her arse. As he thrust rhythmically into her, he squeezed and caressed her perfect buttocks. She gasped and moaned at the double assault, and frantically humped him. She could feel a sharp pain, but was too absorbed to care.

The intensity rose, the motions becoming more and more furious and impassioned. Cho's legs wrapped around his body, Harry rubbed his face into her hair and neck, gasping and moaning into her neck. The muscles of her vagina closed on his penis as she screamed, milking it. Harry could take no more and came screaming her name. Cho screamed in turn as he sank his nails into her buttocks and his teeth into her shoulder in his mindless frenzy.

It was too much for her, now; it was Cho's turn to scream as she climaxed in Harry's arms. The water dissolved the liquid that drenched the teenagers' groins was nonetheless warmed from the activity. Harry removed his hands and his mouth, murmuring an apology and caressing the red marks on her skin. "It's okay. I loved it" Cho assured him with a kiss on the cheek.

"That was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced" he admitted.

"I know. Today, I for one could take on an army of dementors"

"Just don't go looking for them, okay?" Harry joked. They kissed again. There was another long time as they recovered themselves.

"I wonder how many other people lose their virginity in the water" Cho asked.

"I don't know", Harry shook his head, "I'm going to sit here for a while"

With a grunt, he moved himself to sit on the edge, his legs the only portion of him in the water. It was only after Cho gasped that he noticed she could see his member. He blushed as he looked down. Average length, average thickness, average everything. Harry was lost in thought when Cho silently swam between his knees. It was only her grasping him for the second time that hour that woke him.

"I've always wondered" she explained sheepishly, but her hand did not leave. She drew closer, unable to tear her eyes away. Harry shuddered as he felt her breath course over his prick. Just seeing her like this aroused him, and Cho stroked him into hardness. Playfully, she kissed it, enjoying Harry's reaction. She flicked her tongue down and around, tasting him, freshly soaked with soapy water.

The slightly soapy aftertaste nearly discouraged her, but his writhing was too much to resist. She slowly took him into her mouth, taking more and more. It felt so good, that Cho couldn't help but lightly suck. Harry's moan made her even more hungry, and her suction increased as she coiled her tongue around him. She could feel his thighs tighten under her wandering hands.

Harry struggled not to come in her mouth, trying not to end this wonderful moment. It was heaven, just feeling her mouth. It got even better when she slipped her hands to his arse to caress and massage, while the tip of her tongue reached his testicles from her taking more of him in. Even if Harry wanted to, he couldn't have stopped Cho's tight grip of her mouth and hands. Fortunately, he didn't want to pull her off, instead running his hands through her silky hair.

Cho knew Harry could only last a few seconds, and thought about simply holding on or backing off for his impending orgasm. She was caught in mid-debate by Harry coming then and there. He moaned and wailed as he pumped into her mouth. Cho nearly choked on the semen, swallowing some of the milky but salty fluid and eventually drew back when Harry was finished.

Harry's ecstasy was cut short by Cho's coughing spasm. He slapped her on the back to help, held her as she shuddered , and weakly lay her down on the floor next to him. "I'm sorry, Cho; I couldn't help it" he apologized.

"I tried to swallow it. I guess I got carried away" she explained while coughing. "I think some mouth-to-mouth would be necessary" she tried to lighten the mood.

Obligingly, Harry put his mouth over hers. As he kissed her deeply, he could taste his own essence on her tongue and in her cheek. It was weird, but the fact that he had actually received oral sex from Cho Chang made him relish each drop. He kneaded her breasts, thoughtlessly.

Cho moaned at the action but broke off when he got too rough. "I love you, Cho" Harry kissed her neck.

"Could you…uh, return the favor?" she asked meekly.

"I guess so" he whispered, taken aback. If he didn't love her so much, he would have told her no. The gleam in her eyes was too much for him, and Harry began to suck his way down her body.

Teasing her, Harry started with Cho's ears. "Come on, Harry" she pleaded. He moved down to suck on her neck tenderly, shuddering when she rubbed his chest and tweaked his nipples teasingly. Getting the hint, his mouth once more closed on one of her breasts, sucking hungrily. He couldn't decide what was better; her luscious body, or the moans and whimpers that burst from her lips. He gave each nipple a goodbye lick before moving down.

A lick to the navel, a nuzzle to her pubic hair; Harry slowly worked his way down. Cho's legs sprang open for him as he nuzzled her thighs. He could feel the heat moving from her clitoris as he drew nearer. He gave it an exploratory lick. Interesting taste, he thought. Before he could move, she trapped his head in her thighs, locking him in place. He sighed, the air moving across her nub causing a gasp.

Harry began to furiously lap at her, coating her with his saliva, making sure she was thoroughly wet. Her moans and humps at his face signaled him to move on. Summoning his courage, Harry sucked on the slit, licking each lip before sucking on the nub itself. Cho writhed in ecstasy as Harry slid his tongue into her opening. "YES!" she screamed, squeezing her thighs even tighter. Entrapped by her warm flesh, all Harry could do was lick and kiss and suck, stoically taking in her juices as she had taken his.

Cho came with a shudder, dousing Harry with her fluid. Her legs slowly fell apart, letting Harry get up and lay his head on her shoulder. One hand stroked Cho's belly, another her hair. "I love you, Harry" she murmured.

"I love you, Cho" he assured her with a kiss to the neck. "Remind me to thank Anthony" he smiled against her soft skin.

"Only if you remind me to thank Hermione"

He moved in to kiss her again, only to overhear an echoing giggle. Cho gasped and dove for her robes. Harry barely snatched a towel as he turned around. Sure enough, Moany Myrtle floated triumphantly over them. "That was beautiful. I've seen quite a few quick shags in here, but this one I liked. I told you, you were sexy, Harry. How did he feel, Chang?"

Cho merely squeaked as she pulled the robe around her. "Don't worry about it, love, I saw everything. I always see everything" Myrtle's grin turned into a leer, "and I repeat, that was in the top five-no, top three best sex I ever dropped in on"

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" Harry gulped.

"I respect you too much for that, Harry" she shook her head, but the leer stayed on, "But I might say something unless…"

"I'm too tired for anything more!" moaned Harry.

"Spoilsport" Myrtle sniffed, "How about the next time you want to go at it, you come to my bathroom? Do we have a deal? I promise I won't interrupt"

Harry gritted his teeth, "Deal" With a dreamy smile on her face, the ghost sank out of sight.

"There's going to be a next time?" Cho asked him.

"Um-I didn't mean to make an assumption-" Harry was interrupted by her embracing him.

"I can't wait" she sighed into his ear. They kissed.

"Oh. Neither can I"


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hello there. I'm glad that most of you have enjoyed this fanfic. To tell you the truth, this was one-shot porn-without-plot that I wrote on a whim. I didn't expect such a positive reaction, but I'm very grateful for it. Thank you for all the support and reviews. I'm afraid I don't have any plans for this particular storyline, and that's all for that plot, but I do recommend my other stories if you enjoyed this one. If you have any suggestions or ideas, I'll gladly listen. Thank you, I appreciate all the feedback!


End file.
